Por siempre
by Luriana
Summary: Ella lo vio muerto pero ahora estaba ahí frente a su casa sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que aquí aparece es propiedad de J.K. Rowlling

* * *

><p><strong>Por siempre<strong>

Mi cuerpo sentía un frio incontrolable, la piel de mis brazos estaba erizándose y haciéndome temblar. Mis piernas habían perdido toda su fuerza y sentía como los dedos de mis pies comenzaban a entumirse. Mis labios, al igual que mis uñas, tenían un tono morado que anunciaba la falta de circulación en mis venas.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Uno? ¿Dos? ¿Una semana?

Perdí la noción del tiempo desde que vi a Harry en los brazos de Hagrid, desde que el que no debía ser nombrado dijo 'Harry Potter esta muerto'

En ese momento no lo creí, tal vez era una más de mis pesadillas de las que despertaba gritando porque Harry no podía estar muerto, no él, no mi Harry; pero después me di cuenta que ese momento no era un sueño y que el niño de ojos verdes y pelo despeinado estaba muerto.

No recordaba muy bien la guerra, entre en shock desde que entendí que Harry ya no regresaría conmigo, inconscientemente quise bajar a la cámara donde una vez hacia 6 años me había salvado. Pero recordaba como Bellatrix me alcanzó y con sus horribles dientes amarillos y deformados me sonrió. Sentí un miedo terrible, pero tenía que luchar; por él, por Harry. No iba a dejar que su muerte quedara impune, posiblemente la guerra ya estaba perdida, pero al menos teníamos que hacer un esfuerzo para honrar su memoria.

Desde ese momento hasta días después de la guerra, estuve inconsciente, alguien me dijo que Neville había matado al señor tenebroso, pero ya no valía la pena saber eso; Fred estaba muerto, Tonks estaba muerta y Harry; sollocé al recordar su nombre; Harry también estaba muerto.

El día que desperté después de que perdí la conciencia, la madriguera estaba vacía; suponía habían ido al funeral de alguno de los de la Orden o de alguien más, tantos muertos necesitaban un entierro honroso a su memoria; por tanto, estaba sola.

Había despertado pero al parecer mis sentidos e incluso mi cuerpo, seguían dormidos. Mire por la ventana de mi habitación y lo ví.

No podía creerlo, Harry estaba ahí, con su cabello despeinado y sus gafas cubriéndole los ojos verdes. Tal vez si fue solo una pesadilla, a lo mejor dormí demasiado y mi subconsciente volvió a mostrarme mis miedos más profundos,

Si, seguramente fue eso; porque Harry estaba ahí, cerca del lago mirando hacia mi habitación. Le sonreí y curiosamente el hizo lo mismo.

Sin perder un segundo, me apresure a colocarme las pantuflas y corrí escaleras hacia abajo. Tenía que convencerme de que no era solo una ilusión, de que no estaba alucinando. Tropecé con algunos muebles y ni siquiera me percate de ver el reloj para averiguar dónde estaba mi familia, solo me importaba una cosa; él.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente y sí, era él.

Me lancé a sus brazos y sentí sus manos acariciando mi cabello, mis lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, humedeciendo así su chaqueta color marrón.

—Volviste—susurré entre sollozos—sabia que lo harías

Las manos de Harry hicieron que moviera levantara mi cara para encontrarme con sus ojos, aun brillaban tanto como aquel primero de septiembre de 1991, su cicatriz estaba roja y no pude evitar no acariciarla. Cuando pase mis manos por su rostro, él delicadamente me beso la palma de mi mano izquierda.

—Te amo, Ginny—mi dijo mientras besaba mi mano—no sé cómo pude estar sin ti tanto tiempo, te prometo jamás me separare de ti.

Lo mire con mis ojos llorosos y sonreí, de la misma forma que lo hice después de la victoria de Gryffindor en 1996, cuando él enfrente de todos me besó.

—¿Sabes, Harry? — comencé —soñé que habías muerto, soñé que Hagrid te llevaba cargando y Voldemort decía que te había matado.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo, y sentí como fuertemente me abrazó, sus brazos me proporcionaban calor y era la sensación más profunda que pudiese tener.

—Ya, mi amor—me besó la coronilla—ya no pienses en eso, estaremos juntos ¿cierto?

Torpemente asentí con la cabeza y una vez más me separe de su pecho para verlo a la cara, sonreí y el se acercó a besar mis labios.

Él también estaba frio, pero mientras nuestros labios se rozaban una chispa brotaba de ellos. Sentí como cubría mi labio inferior y separé un poco los labios para dejar que su lengua inspeccionara cada rincón de mi boca. Sentí sus manos frías debajo de mí playera y me aleje un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al sentir mi cuerpo alejarse

—Aun no—exclame—quizá te burles de mí, pero yo quiero entregarme a ti una vez que estemos casados—sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaron y no pude no bajar la mirada.

Harry sonrió y besó mi frente.

—Entonces, Ginny Weasley —me soltó y lentamente se hincó en el césped húmedo—¿te gustaría ser mi esposa?

Asentí rápidamente y lo ayude a levantarse del suelo; lo abrace y bese su pecho.

—¿Esperas a mis papás? —pregunte inocentemente

—Primero me gustaría decírselo a los míos—susurró

Sabia a lo que se refería, probablemente quería fuéramos al cementerio y enfrente de la tumba de sus padres me juraría amor eterno, eso era lo más lógico. No tenía nada que reprochar, era la persona más feliz del mundo; Harry estaba vivo y en ya me había propuesto matrimonio.

—Te veo en el cementerio de Godryc Gryffindor a las 7—informó—llevas algo bonito

Asentí de nuevo y lo besé por última vez antes de verlo desaparecer.

Corrí a mi casa y visualice el reloj, pero no funcionaba, al parecer se había averiado de nuevo, no importaba, al menos sabia que todo había sido una pesadilla; si Harry no estaba muerto, significaba que ni Fred ni Tonks lo estaban, sonreí al creer en mis sueños, al verlos tan reales, pero gracias a Merlín, todo se había quedado en mi subconsciente.

Intenté alistarme lo más rápido posible, opte por usar un vestido que Fleur me regaló días antes de la boda, me hacía ver lindo y resaltaba mi cabello rojo. Mi cara aun estaba pálida y mis ojos no tenían brillo. Como no había tiempo para maquillarme al estilo muggle, tomé mi varita y en unos segundos ya estaba lista.

Salí de mi casa y suspiré, jamás en la vida había hecho una aparición pero según las clases ya tenía la capacidad de hacerlo; así que mentalice las tres d's y sentí como todo giraba alrededor de mi ombligo.

Llegué al cementerio, todo estaba sombrío y triste, bueno, era un cementerio. Moví la puerta de acceso y escuche un pequeño rechinido, esos sonidos eran tétricos. Estando ahí, me hizo preguntarme, si Harry estaba vivo, entonces ¿Qué había pasado con la guerra? Camine unos pasos y me sente bajo un árbol alejado de la entrada

No tuve tiempo de pensar porque en ese momento vi entrando por el mismo lugar que yo lo había hecho minutos atrás a Hermione con Ron. Iban tomados de la mano y Ron lloraba, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miraron dirección donde yo estaba y dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero no la respondieron, confieso que me molesto un poco pero me preocupe más. Me levante del asiento y me dirigí a donde ellos estaban.

—Hermione, ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté pero Hermione no volteo. —¿Ron? — tampoco él lo hizo.

Mire hacia donde ellos miraban y me encontré con algo que hizo me sintiera mareada. No podía creer lo que veía en la lapida; me lleve las manos a la boca y enfoque más mi vista.

_Harry James Potter_

_1980-1997_

_R.I.P._

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_1981-1997_

_R.I.P._

Me sorprendí, pero no me asusté. Suspiré y por fin recordé que había pasado.

Mi pelea con Bellatrix no estaba siendo exitosa de mi parte, ningún hechizo salía bien y por más que trataba de esquivar todas las maldiciones que ella me mandaba, me estaba debilitando, no podía seguir luchando. Así que deje caer mi varita y lo ultimo vi fue una ráfaga de luz verde.

Mis recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por unos brazos que me abrazaban por la espalda. Gire mi rostro y lo vi de nuevo. Sonreí, al fin estaríamos juntos.

—¿Por siempre, Harry?

—Por siempre.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó con él, pero antes fui a donde Ron se encontraba. Lo bese en la mejilla y susurré:

—Estaré bien, Ron. Saludare a Fred de su parte.

Y corriendo regresé a lado de Harry. El lugar que me esperaba durante toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno este es un pequeño One-Shoot que tenia pensado hacer desde hace tiempo, asi que hoy lo empece a las 2 am y lo termine a las 3 am y ahora me voy a dormir jaja<em>**

**_Es el primer Harry/Ginny que hago y me gustaria saber su opinion._**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
